


Collector's Item

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Body Part Kinks, Community: xmen_firstkink, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mental Abuse, Partnership, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_firstkink prompt, requesting dark!Erik and dark!Charles, being dark together.<br/>Hence, a dark fic with dark themes. Not overtly explicit, but still, please note the archive warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector's Item

The girl was thin and lanky, wearing an ill-fitting green dress. Maybe she had borrowed it for the night, someone like an older sister, or a best friend. She had bright red lipstick, carefully applied, and she held her drink like she didn't know what to do with it.  
She didn't look old enough to drink.

Charles had looked at her for all evening, and Erik in turn had studied Charles. Erik had been waiting for this moment since they met seven days ago. Erik had recognized the hunger in Charles. He hadn't needed telepathy for it, he had simply known.

The girl stood at the bar, flirting with a young man who laughed too loud. The girl played with her hair, cocked her head and touched the young mans arm in a sudden fit of bravery. Charles blinked, the look of disapproval flashing across his face. He didn't like someone else closing in on his pray.

Erik looked at the girl more closely, trying to see what Charles saw. She was plain compared to the other women, except one striking feature. Her eyes were mismatched, one darker than the other. It was clear even in the dim light of the bar.

“How long has it been?” Erik asked. Charles sipped his drink, still staring at the girl and how her hand rested against the young man's arm. Erik expected Charles to pretend that he didn't understand the question, that's what Erik would've done, but Charles didn't play that game.

“Too long. I caught one in Oxford, but she slipped from my grasp. A rare one too, her eyes were bright green and blue. It was a real shame I had to let her go.”

“Do you want that one?”

“Do we have time?” Charles asked, finally turning to look at Erik instead the girl.

“The car made a strange sound back in the highway. Who knows how long it takes to fix it, good mechanics are hard to find in a town like this. Might take a whole day tomorrow.”

Charles nodded and emptied his glass. “Another round then?”

“Sure,” Erik said and watched him walk up to the girl, smiling, offering to buy her a drink. Erik grinned. It was all so sweet and innocent.  
***

The girl cried, because that was all she could do. Her face was wet with tears, and spit, and come. Tears made her eyes shine. Charles fucked her with slow, languid strokes, smiling at the girl. He had explained with some detail what he had done to her mind. Erik didn't understand all the small, technical details, but he saw how delighted and proud Charles was, when his attentive care produced the result he was after. The girl could only cry. She couldn't close her eyes or turn her head away, she couldn't speak, or scream or even lift a finger.  
She could look at Charles, and she could cry.

Charles told him that it was a difficult task to categorize and suspend a person's mind in a way that allowed consciousness and raw sensations, but shut down the connection between the mind and the body. If he suspended too much, the result was either coma or death, and that wasn't entertaining. Or, if he didn't suspend enough, the mind struggled free and Charles couldn't hold it again for a while.

Erik listened him talk, fascinated. He had listened him all night, watched him, tracing the soft flush that spread through his skin as he tore into the girl, over and over. It was beautiful. And the sun was barely up. Charles had so much time to do so much more, and Erik couldn't wait to see it all.

“Do you want to play Erik?” Charles asked, without turning his attention from the task at hand. He reached to brush her face, the tilted curve of her eyebrow. “She is so exquisite. I think you should play with her.”

“You don't mind sharing?”

“I know what you carry around in your suitcase,” Charles said, his voice soft and low. “I would like to see the knife. This one would like to see it too. I can see it in her eyes.”

Erik leaned forward, pressing his palm against the small of his back, feeling the muscles move underneath Charles' sweat slick skin.

“Later, my love,” Erik said. “Right now, I only want to watch you.”


End file.
